Midnight swim
by After17
Summary: The water was warm and his touch was like ice. And Swimming has never been so much fun. BxE. Set in Breaking Dawn- what could have happened that night in the ocean. ONESHOT


Midnight Swim

**Midnight Swim **

**By: BerriVSmile **

**Summary: **The water was warm and his touch was like ice. And Swimming has never been so much fun. BxE. Lime.

**Set in: Breaking Dawn, on Isle Esme… starts where SM leaves us. **

I dropped the towel on the sand, and slowly walked forward just too where the water met the sand.

"It's not too cold is it?" I asked, my arms wrapped around my exposed body. Thank god we were alone or people would have a very good view was my rear end right now.

"No, my love. The water is fine, perfect even. Come on in- don't hide yourself," Edward said, staying perfectly afloat, with very little- maybe even no effort.

I slowly ventured deeper into the deep end. Now hip deep in the water.

I remembered when I was younger and at First beach with a very young Jacob Black.

-

--

-

_He was dog paddling in the salty water, screaming and splashing as much as he could. _

_I stood ankle deep in the water, unable to move. _

"_It's too cold," I cried, the wind blowing my hair into my face. _

"_Just dunk yourself and you'll warm up," Jacob yelled,. _

_I didn't believe him so I didn't budge. _

"_If you don't come in by the count of five then I'll splash you!!" He laughed loudly. _

"_YOU can't even __count__ to five!" I argued. _

"_Yes, I can… one… two… three…" _

_I dunked myself. _

"_See that wasn't so hard," he smiled, exposing his missing front teeth. _

_I splashed him in return. _

--

-

--

I walked in deeper, now waist deep. Edward watched me attentively. My arms still crossed over my chest.

"Now, Love," His hand found their way to my waist and he tugged down, indicating that he wanted me to dunk myself.

I felt the water float around my body, now only my shoulders and head were above the surface.

His arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer, our wet skins touching.

Wow.

This felt _good_.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Edward murmured in my ear.

"Very much,"

"So nothing could make this any better?" He whispered. His bronze hair wet, and sticking to his head.

"I don't know… what are you thinking?" I asked, a small smirk on my lips.

"Whatever you want, my darling," He grinned before placing his salty lips on mine.

"Oh… Ew," I pulled away. "You taste of salt," I smiled.

"Sorry love," He said, liking his lips. He then placed his lips on mine as we splashed around in the water.

Edward pulled away and placed a kiss on my nose, cheek, forehead, ear, eyebrow, behind my ear and down my neck, he then showered my collar bone with gentle lips and butterfly kisses.

"My legs are getting tired," I moaned. I had one arm around his shoulder, twisted around his back, the other on his bicep.

"Hold onto me, I won't ever get sore," He said, as he took my arms and wrapped them around his back, tightly.

It felt so good to hold onto his wet skin so tightly.

The moon reflected off his wet, pale skin and his golden eyes had a haze to them.

"Edward," I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair; I could have fallen asleep in his arms, in the sea. I was that tired and that relaxed.

I felt like a baby again in my fathers arms.

He moved my hair of my neck and placed kisses along my spine. Up and down. Up and down, continuously.

I stretched up and placed a kiss on his cheek, then his nose, the corner of his mouth and then his lips.

He lifted my up higher, so I was above him.

His lips moved more freely than ever before, almost crushing his lips against mine.

I tried to keep up, I really did, but this is Edward we're talking about- I didn't stand a chance.

Let's just say I was 'humouring' him.

-

"Oh, what was that?" I asked, pulling away.

"Are you afraid of a little tongue?" He smirked.

"Bring it," I giggled.

I felt Edward's hand slip further down my back and then… a little lower…. Little lower… lower.

I giggled onto his lips as his hand traced over stomach.

"Bella, bella, bella," He sung into my ear.

"Edward… I want to do it… now," I whispered into his ear.

"What right here?"

"It doesn't bother me- anywhere will do,"

He sighed deep in thought.

"I suppose we should get this over with,"

-

"Do you really find me that unattractive?" I sniffed, trying to hold back the tears.

"No, no, no Bella, it's just… okay, let's do this- I'm ready," He kissed me. Tongue and all.

He walked out onto the sand, the cool breeze made me shiver.

"I put my towel around here somewhere," I murmured.

"Here," He grabbed it and wrapped it around the both of us and carried me into the big white room.

**Please Review. **

"Why am I covered in feathers?"

-

"Did I hurt you?"


End file.
